fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander
This Article is for Alexander. For 5★ , see Iskandar. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Rosy-cheeked Adonis (Lightning) A= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 11%. |img3 = Divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = E |effect3 = Increases own damage by 100. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B+= |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 5 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 15 |c4 = 20 |c5 = 25 }} |-| Rank B++= |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 15 |c2 = 20 |c3 = 25 |c4 = 30 |c5 = 35 }} |-| Video = - Old = |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |3}} |33 = |7}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |24}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |3}} |72 = |7}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |48}} |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He has the highest ATK values out of all 3 Riders. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with B B. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with David and Medea. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on Lord El-Melloi II Case Files Collaboration Pre-campaign, 22 April 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= alex1.png|Stage 1 Alex2.png|Stage 2 alex3.png|Stage 3 alex4.png|Stage 4 Alexaf.png|April Fool servant028.png|April Fool (2019) |-| Icons= alexandericon.png|Stage 1 AlexanderStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AlexanderStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AlexanderFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 AlexanderGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) AlexanderStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) AlexanderStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) AlexanderFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) servant028_on.png|April Fool (2019) S028 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S028 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S028 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= AlexanderNewStage1.png|Sprite 1 AlexanderNewStage2.png|Sprite 2 AlexanderNewStage3.png|Sprite 3 S028 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S028 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S028 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo028.png|NP Logo Alexander_Skill2.png|Skill pose 2 Alexandersprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) Alexandersprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) Alexandersprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) S028 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S028 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S028 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Alex sword.png|Short Sword & Sheath Sprite (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Alex 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Alex 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Alex 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= TeacherAndI.png|Teacher and I 485.png|Reading Ilias (Valentine CE) FullCE0654.png|Chaldea Beach Volleyball CE763.png|The Pharaoh's Great Winter Thanksgiving Festival CE769.png|Welcome Diner |-| Others= servant028_chara.png|April Fool (2019) AlexanderIllust01.jpg|Illustration by BUNBUN Category:Servants Category:Divine Category:Riding Category:King Category:Greek Mythology Males Category:Greek Servants Category:Septem Category:Battle Animation Update